Question: Eva and Jamir like to bake cookies. Eva baked $24$ chocolate chip cookies, and Jamir baked $p$ peanut butter cookies. Together they baked a total of $56$ cookies. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many cookies did Jamir bake?
Answer: Eva baked ${24}$ cookies, and Jamir baked an unknown number of cookies, which we're calling ${p}$. All together, they baked ${56}$ cookies. We can represent Eva and Jamir's cookies as a sum: ${24} + {p}$ We know that together they baked ${56}$ cookies. The following equation matches this situation: ${24} + {p} = {56}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: ${p} + {24} = {56}$ or ${56} - {p} = {24}$ or ${56} - {24} = {p}$. Now we can solve for ${p}$. Subtract ${24}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${p}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {24} -{24} + {p} &= {56}-{24} \\ \\ {p} &={32} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: ${24} + {p} = {56}$ Jamir baked ${32}$ cookies.